Klingon Defense Force uniform
Klingon uniforms are the uniforms worn by Klingon warriors. Sometimes an officer may wear a sash with a symbol to signify their noble House and rank. They may also wear the symbol on their sleeve. Most of the uniforms acted as armor in hand-to-hand combat. Klingons generally do not wear military rank insignia; a Klingon can be trusted to actually be whatever rank he or she says, as to claim otherwise would be a violation of their honor code. 22nd century In the 22nd century, Klingon uniforms were brown and leather-based. They did not carry as many medals and ornaments as in later years, but they had begun carrying knives or d'k tahg''s. These were worn in a sash around their shoulder which may or may not have carried their House symbol. Klingons of this time period would often be seen in animal skins and furs. Several pieces could be added to those uniforms such as a padd pouch and a bat'leth strap. ( ) 23rd century 2260s By the 2260s, Klingon uniforms were made of a gold-colored, metallic substances. Commanding officers would wear sashes across their left shoulder. Every warrior wore a black, long-sleeved undershirt with a gold-colored vest on top. They wore trousers made out of the golden-black-patterned fabric, but in a different hue. Apart from that, warriors wore black long boots, a black belt with a characteristic belt buckle with six round disks and a Klingon disruptor on the left. Female uniforms were made from the same fabric. Regular soldiers had black sleeves. Officers, like Kang's wife Mara, had sleeves made out of the golden fabric. From 2266-2267 all Klingons wore two golden buttons on the upper part of the black undershirt, just over the seam of the gold-colored vest. The only person seen not wearing these buttons was Kor, as he wore a sash. Kor himself wore a badge on his sash, maybe a house logo, and Kang wore the same sash & badge. Kor's lieutenant wore the two buttons, but also a different badge on his left shoulder. ''(Of note, during the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Worf's baldric was almost identical to the sashes worn by Kor and Kang, except that Worf wore it over his right shoulder to avoid covering his combadge.) By 2268 the buttons were replaced by rectangular, colored pins made out of a substance similar to mother-of-pearl. Every Klingon wore two of these pins, one on the left and another one of the same color on the right. Some officers had golden pins, some had silver ones and some had purple ones. Kang wore two golden pins on the right side, the sash was draped over the other side. Kang's first officer (played by Mark Tobin) had two blue pins on his right an two blue pins on his lefter side. Mara was the only Klingon seen with pins of different colors on one uniform. She wore a purple and a yellow pin on both shoulders. By 2269, the design of the uniforms had shifted to a light purple or violet design. Around this time, belt buckles were first worn that had a peculiar six-button design on them. These became a staple of Klingon uniforms for over a hundred years. ]] 2270s-2290s ]] ]] Shortly afterwards, the Klingon Defense Force would adopt a more black metallic vest, sometimes with no undershirt, to be worn by its personnel. These vest would have large shoulder pads. When officers wore sashes, they would generally go across their right shoulder, as opposed to their left. Klingon warriors of the time often wore special pronged gloves on their hands to give them more of an advantage in hand-to-hand combat. Late 23rd-24th century 2290s onward ]] ]] Prior to 2290, the Klingon uniform would combine elements from the 2280s and 2260s uniforms. Warriors wore a silver metallic uniform with large shoulder pads and the six-button belt buckle. Officers sometimes wore a special vest over their shoulders showing medals from past achievements. References * ** ** * ** * * * ** ** * ** ** Background Several badges from different Klingon uniforms were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Other items which were sold off are two pairs of Klingon spats. Category:Qo'noS Category:Clothing de:Klingonische Uniformen